Coming of Age (Divides Crossed 21)
by DJ Dubois
Summary: Merlin and Mithian prepare for their coronation ceremony. Can they deal with the strings attached?
1. The goddess' Statement

Coming of Age (Divides Crossed 21)

DJ Dubois

December 2019

Rating: T (Teen)

Notes: Merlin and his cohorts (this version anyway) belongs to the BBC and Scyfy. Other copyright notes will be shared as appropriate.

Chapter 1 [Midnight—Hours After "Awareness"]

_Luna _brushed the Nemethian landscape with her pale light. The stars twinkled overhead. A few nightingales warbled their call. While most men and beasts heeded _Slumber's _cue, a few emerald clad knights patrolled the city's ramparts under flickering torchlight.

Pity that some couldn't relax….

Merlin stared out his bedchamber window. His mind spun over events. _Disappointment _dogged his mindset where Arthur was concerned. _Worry _ate at him over the nobles' loyalty. He glanced back toward the four-post bed.

There Mithian snoozed uneasily. Her hands clenched at the pillows. She grimaced and muttered to herself.

_I wish I could set her at ease. She deserves a coronation ceremony without issues. _He exhaled deeply. He so wanted to just wave his hands and dispel her issues. _What else can I do? I can't force Arthur or any other ruler to accept magic. _He ran his hands through his hair and shook his head.

_You can only control your own actions, Emrys._

He tensed. _I tried to make him understand, Milady._

The goddess declared, _I know. He hears but will not understand. You can only do so much. Come to me. _

He saw the portal mist into view nearby. He looked back toward Mithian. _I wish she'd come with me. She needs to hear this as well._

_And she will. I need Morgana and you at this point. She crosses through the mists as we speak. I would have you follow, _the goddess bade.

He stepped into the mists and disappeared from view….

[Somewhere Else]

Morgana paced over the polished marble floor. _Frustration _burned at her. She ground her teeth. "I can't believe this!"

"Morgana, you can't blame yourself," Freya assured her. "You did everything you could! Merlin took control of the situation! He stood up to Arthur."

Nimue shrugged. "Arthur acted like a typical Pendragon. He will _never _accept the new order! He's as bad as Uther!"

Accolon sighed. "Morgana, she has a point. We went to Camelot. We tried to reason with Arthur there. Gwen wants him to work with us. He has made promises to the goddess to change in the past. Once he gets Camelot out of danger, he conveniently forgets. As much as we do for him, he won't work with us."

_Your words hold truth, Accolon. Camelot holds out for the old order. They resist any compromise. We must watch Arthur Pendragon. _The goddess peered over her shoulder. _You may approach, Emrys._

Merlin bowed with care. He looked at the assembled group. _Torment _ripped his heart over their words. Despite everything, he still wanted to believe that Arthur would come around to their point of view…or at least learn to co-exist with it.

_Reality_, however, sided with the goddess and the shared points of view…..

_Emrys, are you ready to accept your duty? Not everything will be easy on your chosen path, _the goddess reminded him.

I know." Merlin stifled his objections. "I had faith in Arthur. I believed in him." He heard Will chastising Arthur again in his mind's eye a decade earlier in Ealdor.

"We all did at one point, Merlin. Then we all have to make choices for the Greater Good," Morgana soothed. "Your friendship with him, while infuriating to each of us at times, brought about its positive outcomes. We should all remember that."

"You did what you thought was right, Merlin," Freya chimed in.

"What's thought of as right and what truly is right can be two different things, Sisters," Nimue pointed out. Can Merlin the Boy Servant truly transform into Emrys, Co-Ruler of Nemeth and Mage for the Ages? I have to wonder as long as long as Pendragon weighs him down like an anchor."

_It is a good point. _The goddess turned to Merlin. _Are you ready to take on your true allegiance? Your heart cannot be divided any longer. If Arthur Pendragon will not accept us…even on a level of co-existence then you must do what you must, Emrys. As you stand with your fellow priest and priestesses before me, you accept your role in service to me. As you and Mithian accept your crowns, your worldly responsibility shifts to your people. Such as it is, such as it shall be._

Merlin nodded. "I am ready." He looked to Freya. "You'll be there to bless the ceremony?"

"Of course. We should all welcome the new age," Freya indicated.

"The new age…" Merlin rubbed his chin considering all of the implications. He couldn't really see Britannia without a dominant Camelot. "We still need Camelot to defeat Meleagant."

"His knights would be helpful if we can trust them," Accolon declared. "Merlin, we shall have to ultimately look to ourselves. I am sorry that this has happened. I didn't want it. Morgana and I tried to prevent it from coming to pass. Arthur himself brought it about. He's made his choice. Now we have our respective ones."

_Well put. Soon you will make your choices. Do so well. _The goddess looked again through her portal. _Dawn breaks over the eastern hills. Soon, Emrys, it will be time for your choice. _

A bright flash swept Merlin away from there….


	2. Back in Nemeth

Chapter 2

[Merlin and Mithian's Bedchamber—Dawn]

Mithian stirred from that aforementioned troubled sleep. _Tension _pounded in her mind. Her arms and legs hurt. Her eyes itched. Worse still, _Warmth _had abandoned the bed. She frowned and reached across the feather mattress toward the other side.

Her fingers found an empty space cool to the touch.

She flipped over onto her back. Her eyes bore into the ceiling. _Now where are you, Merlin? _She sighed. She wanted to stand beside him as his equal not be protected like some jewel-encrusted heirloom. _I hope he didn't try to rush off after Arthur. Worse still, Sir Gawain talked him into a drinking fest? Why didn't you wake me up, Merlin? _

_Because the goddess wanted you to sleep for some reason._

She perked at his voice over their link. _Merlin? Where are you?_

_I'm downstairs in the council chamber with Morgana and Accolon. We just returned from the goddess' chamber, _he informed her. _I wanted you to come with us._

_It was her biding, Mithian, _Morgana interceded.

Mithian nodded. _Questions _peppered her mind. _Now she doesn't trust me? I could've dealt with whatever she was saying. _She forced herself out of bed. She grabbed a simple dress from her wardrobe and stepped behind the changing screen.

Whatever was happening, she wanted to hear more….

[Council Chambers—A Quarter Turn of the Hourglass Later]

Merlin gulped from his water goblet. He tapped his fingers on the varnished oak table. _Nerves _raged inside of himself.

"Calm down, Merlin. Just tell Mithian that the goddess brought you there. You did just exclude her," Accolon assured him.

"I can see both sides." Morgana disagreed. "Merlin, you wanted her to be with us. I heard you say that. So did Accolon and Freya. We'll support you. At the same time, it would've made things easier for her to be there."

'Easier? I just want Arthur to stop being such a prat. Why can't he accept this?" Merlin griped. "Don't we have enough problems without his attitude?"

"You might as well wish for water to not be wet." Morgana sipped from her own wine cup. "My dear brother does make things difficult. He just wants everything as it was. He could act like a king during our situation. I won't expect too overly much." _Sarcasm _rolled her eyes and added a shrug of her shoulders.

"Before yesterday, I might've argued with you about that. Now I don't know what to think," Merlin replied. His shoulders sagged heavily. Then he saw his Princess enter the chamber. He sprang to his feet. "Mithian, I'm sorry."

Mithian arched an eyebrow. "It wasn't you, my Prince. She could've awoken me." She sucked in a deep breath. "I know it wasn't your fault. You'd never shut me out deliberately." As she said the words, she felt his emotions clearly across their link. "What did she say to you?"

"It was about Arthur and Merlin both," Accolon noted. "The goddess has reached the end of her patience with Arthur. She also told Merlin that he has his obligations to her and Nemeth."

Mithian narrowed her eyes. "Aye. She could've said that in front of me. We share such obligations together."

"She knows that. I don't know why you were excluded. Only she knows," Morgana tried to explain.

"Arthur has made his choice. Now we all have to do the same." Even as he said the words, Merlin winced from his heartache. "He made that clear last night."

"We can't fight for Britannia without Camelot! What about Gwen or the people?" Mithian demanded.

Morgana conceded another shrug. "I tried to bring sense to Camelot. Can't be done."

Merlin scoffed. "Some of us remember that differently."

"My methods were heavy handed. My cause wasn't. Perhaps, Merlin, you might recall that you stood against us in keeping Uther in power there," Morgana replied without missing a beat.

"I stood by my friends. Things just got complicated," Merlin rebutted firmly. He glanced toward his wife. While _Intention _only meant to guide him in the right direction, seeing her there reminded him of how his plans hurt others at times. Once more, he heard Kilgarrah's words stinging him back in Camelot's Physician's Chambers. He bowed his head.

She squeezed his hand in support. "We've had this discussion, my Prince. I know you had the best of intentions. Perhaps we might move forward?"

Merlin nodded. _Gratitude _glimmered in her eyes toward her. His mind already moved toward the upcoming coronation oath and the goddess' previous advisory.

Some things were never easy….


	3. Freya's Advisory to Gwen

Chapter 3 [Camelot]

Just over a hundred miles to the east, the skies brightened just a bit more. The people already started their daily routines. With the real Arthur's return, _Confidence _and _Normalcy _reasserted themselves. Trade resumed. Craftsmen and merchants came back to the main square with their carts and wares. The castle staff went about procuring food and supplies for their masters therein.

Still it was just an illusion waiting for _Truth _to burn it away….

[A/N: Boeve, Josiane and Edgar (reference-only) are from the _Boeve de Haumtone_]

[Throne Chamber]

Gwen paced about the expanse. Despite the early hour, she'd already reviewed several parchment charters and made recommendations for Arthur's final seal. She'd head for the garden and some much needed meditation before the afternoon's hearings. Her heart ached. On the surface, everything seemed better than normal. She'd walked through the marketplace at mid-day. She saw everything that went on. She knew the knights trained hard. Given enough time, _Confidence _in them and the court as a whole might get her to relax.

Enough time…if only there was such a thing….

_Uncertainty _plagued the court. Simon de Longuemont struggled to keep up with the latest plague epidemic. Audrey bellowed at her new staff in the royal kitchens. To say that George couldn't touch Merlin's former standard was beyond an understatement. And then, conflict sparked between those who followed the old religion and those who followed Uther's and Arthur's mindset.

_There's going to be a civil war. Meleagant may not need to invade. We'll destroy ourselves at this pace! _She folded her arms across her chest. She'd observed Arthur trying to deal with the nobles' growing unrest especially along the border with Gedref. It seemed that Count Edgar had others who agreed with his views toward not only magic and the Old Ways but Josiane, Merlin and Boeve as well. And then those nobles who'd secretly held their allegiance to the goddess made their points known too. They defended those stances firmly.

All such things led to trouble.

_Arthur, please don't antagonize anyone in Nemeth! We need allies in this dark time. _She ground her teeth. She knew full well about the hovering threat to the north. Meleagant represented a threat even to Camelot at her former peak. The Sorceress, much as Nimue, Morgana or Morgause before her, disrupted the best laid plans before disappearing again. That wasn't counting their allies or the latter armies potentially at their command. Nor was that including the aforementioned popular discontent on both sides.

She sipped on a goblet of wine. "There's got to be a better way."

_There is if Arthur would take it…._

Gwen looked about the otherwise unoccupied chamber. "Who's there?"

A few wisps of mist solidified into a pillar. From it, Freya stepped into the chamber. "Forgive me, Queen Guinevere. There are things you need to hear before Arthur and his knights return from Nemeth."

"Freya, what is it? What happened?" _Panic _stabbed at Gwen's heart. "Is Arthur all right?"

"Aye. He and his knights are well. Even now, they ride through Gedref down the Severn Road toward here." Freya clenched her fists and then opened her hands again.

"But…something's antagonizing you?" Gwen noticed the visitor's gestures and terse mood.

Freya nodded. "Arthur did exactly what Accolon and Morgana cautioned him against. He refuses to stand with the rest of us. Worse still, he threw his bile back in Merlin's face after the funeral."

"I knew I should've gone instead of Arthur. Still he wanted me back here." Gwen shook her head. "Please tell me it wasn't during the funeral itself."

"He kept his peace there. Thank the goddess. Still Merlin invited him to sit with the council afterwards. Arthur couldn't keep quiet. He started ranting and then stormed out." Freya shook her head. "Queen Guinevere, for the sake of your subjects, please get Arthur to co-exist. Nobody's demanding that he embrace the old religion. Even the goddess in her wisdom understands that. Still he provokes the very rift we seek to prevent."

Gwen sighed. "Arthur won't change easily. I know Merlin's begged him to do so. I've tried to talk with him. Apparently his mother approached him in a dream vision for this as well. Freya, can I alienate him by pressing too much?"

"If you don't, Camelot will in fact lose much more. I am here to advise you as a friend. Whatever you have to do, Arthur must change his mind. He must start down that other path immediately. The goddess has lost patience. I fear for Camelot," Freya warned.

"Fear? What do you mean lose patience?" Gwen supposed. "Freya, are you threatening us?"

"Threaten? I am but the goddess' High Priestess. As such, I deliver her intent. My intention is to advise you as a friend. The next one to come will not care either way. He will do his duty without caring who his words hurt. I wish to prevent that," Freya clarified. "Consider my words carefully, Queen Guinevere. Consider them carefully for us all." She opened the mist portal. Before she stepped through, she curtseyed. Then she vanished into it before it faded away completely.

Gwen rubbed her forehead. _Arthur, couldn't you keep your head? _She looked out toward the west. Beyond the immediate stand of trees, _Trouble _bubbled and frothed therein. _Crisis _awaited its next opportunity.

_Reason _needed its opening. Pity it might not get it….


	4. Fetching the Prince

Chapter 4

[Gardens, Whitgate—Eleven Chimes]

[A/N: Ywain, Soredamors and _Malodius _are from Chretien de Troyes' works]

Merlin lingered amidst the flowers. After a morning with Mithian inspecting details and greeting everyone, he needed a break. He'd spoken with her (mostly her reassuring him that they would get through everything). He'd overheard Freya's warning to Gwen. He advised Gawain and Ywain to be ready for anything at the coronation.

Now, at least for a little while, _Rose_, _Jasmine _and _Lilac _could soothe his jagged feelings.

_Why can't we just get along? _He moped. Despite filling his nostrils with the calming scents, _Worry _sagged down across his shoulders. "I can't even deal with this. How will I deal with the bigger issues?"

"You've got heart, Merlin. You actually care unlike the prats."

Merlin glanced to his right. There he found Gawain considering the flowers around them. "Gawain? Why aren't you with the others?"

Gawain shrugged. "Y-Whine and Galahad have it under control. Percy's got Mercian knights. Elena's volunteered the Amazons. And that's after us. Brit's not going to let anything happen to Mith or you. That goes for Lance, Josie and me too. I'm sure Blood Lion agrees."

Merlin nodded. _Loyalty_'s displaywarmed his heart. "No bloodshed unless absolutely necessary, Gawain."

"I don't want the headaches either. See though? You're making my point for me." Gawain sniffed from a rose. "It's pretty. It smells nice. Wish I understood what you see in this place."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "What do you see in a tavern? Maybe you can explain it to Britomart?"

Gawain snorted. "Good luck on that! She wants me to be some choir boy. At least Mith respects you as a sorcerer and Prince. I'm more than a knight and some home body! Got to live large!"

"Got to polish boots, you mean?" Merlin jabbed.

Gawain narrowed his eyes. "That's low, Your Princeiness. Brit whines about me not facing responsibility." His face crinkled up like an overly dried prune. "I got to have some time for me too. So I like to be in the tavern sometimes too. Just like you need to be here. Right?"

"That's not the same thing. I'm not getting drunk," Merlin denied.

"_Denial's _not just that river in Josie's place, Merlin. I drink. You inhale. Everyone does their thing." Gawain rebutted. Then he smirked. "Everyone needs their thing. The _Princess _acted below even his usual arse standards. You're wrapping your head around that."

"We need Arthur, Gawain. Without Camelot…." Merlin started.

Gawain snorted again. "You mean Camelot needs _you_. Without Mith, you and Nemeth, Camelot's nothing. Arthur's like wet parchment. Press on him and he'll shred after two assaults. You think Freya's going to let him get away with talking to you like that? Uh huh."

"Gawain, don't talk like that. I…." Merlin looked around.

Gawain arched an eyebrow. "Look. Everyone knows Freya still wants you. Unlike Arthur, she knows that the big goddess wants you with Mith. One thing that Brit has taught me, _Love _pushes you to do what's best for the girl or guy. That's even if it rots to Hell and back. We want to make each other happy. Look at Lance. He tore himself away from Gwen. Then he devoted himself to Elaine. You're changing for Mith's sake. Gwen's growing into a real Queen alongside the Princess. Morgana actually has hope…never thought I'd say that. Accolon's working miracles there. Freya's in that boat too. She does the job. She gets to be around us. We get to be with her. She and Mith trust each other. Not bad. Eh?"

Merlin felt a telepathic vibration over his link. Looking toward the rose arbor, he noticed the priestess in question observing them. He felt the conflicting feelings therein. _Freya, I didn't know you were listening. Sorry about Gawain rubbing it in your face._

_It's hard to hear but he's right, Merlin. We all have our duty. I'm grateful that Mithian and you are so welcoming. I have your friendship and warmth. That helps me through my duty to the goddess. Just play along though, _Freya assure him. She cleared her throat.

"What the Hell?" Gawain jumped. He wheeled about to find Freya observing him. "Crap, Lady! How long have you been there?"

"Long enough, Sir Gawain. Thank you for including me in your friendship. As a woman and the goddess' representative, I appreciate that. Still I would ask you not to repeat that again. Princess Mithian deserves her place at Merlin's side. I wouldn't do anything to come between them. Do we understand each other?"

Gawain squirmed. "Yeah I get it. We don't want the prats getting any more ideas. Right. We still like you though."

Freya smiled. _Gratitude _shone brightly in her eyes. "Your loyalty speaks well for you. Everyone has a role. Just keep that in mind. Merlin, you are needed inside. We have only half a chime left before the ceremony begins."

Merlin exhaled sharply. "I'd stop time if I could."

Freya shrugged. "It wouldn't stop the issues. We have to face them at some point." She motioned with her head. "Like he said before."

"You heard her, Merlin. Let's go before Brit comes looking for us." Gawain rolled his eyes. Then he tugged on the Prince's arm.

Merlin shook his head. "Okay, okay…I'm coming." He looked to Freya again. "Thank you."

"Just doing what's best for everyone and the goddess. All part of the role as you're learning too." She grinned at them. "Now you'd best get moving. We don't want to keep them waiting."

"Nay. We don't." With that, Merlin followed Gawain toward the passage.

She sighed. _If only…if only…We all heed Duty's call in our own way. Now I put aside the girl's role and reassume the High Priestess' mantle once again. _She waved her hands disappearing in a puff of mist.

Details kept all moving as they would…..


	5. Mutual Support

Chapter 5 [Merlin and Mithian's Bedchamber]

[A/N: Britomart is from the _Faerie Queene_.]

Mithian inspected herself in the mirror. Britomart had twisted her hair into its familiar formal bun for such occasions. The necklace and wedding ring caught _Sol's _early morning light. Queen Taene's emerald gown fit her like a glove…so much so that little alteration had been needed.

_Continuity _in those ways would be served…..

She looked to the corner. There Rodor's coronation tunic and leggings awaited Merlin. Her eye caught _Sol _now over the eastern hills. _He has to be in the garden now? I know it's a great undertaking. Still we must be ready for the ceremony. Granted he can spell himself into that robe in a heartbeat if needed. _

"You look splendid, Milady," Britomart complimented. She'd just finished securing the dress in the back. _Impatience _tugged her eye toward the door. _Where are you, Gawain? Can't you find the Prince and get him back here without wandering about the place?_

"Hmm? Oh. Thank you, Britomart." Mithian exhaled a deep breath. "We're all nervous."

"We have our respective roles. Prince Merlin and you prepare to take on the heaviest role of all. You'll stand tall as always. I have faith in that regard," Britomart insisted.

"You're too kind. I can always count on you. You should be more trusting of Sir Gawain. He'll find the Prince if anyone does," Mithian declared.

"If he doesn't lead our Prince to the tavern first. That's Gawain's answer it seems for everything." Britomart rolled her eyes.

"And yet you care for him. I wish Prince Merlin was here and ready to go. Still we do have to respect their needs. They respect our needs. Now we have to take on Nemeth's needs before our own." She glanced at the reflection of her bare head. "It feels strange to be heading out without the crown on my head."

"A more important one awaits, Milady. Still, if I may say, your service at King Rodor's side has more than prepared you for that. The Prince's time at King Arthur's side and here has given him insight. You two support each other. Let that be a start and foundation," Britomart replied.

"And Father wondered why I wanted you as a knight and counselor?" Mithian smirked at her friend. "Well spoken indeed." At that point, she sensed her Prince's presence coming down the hall. "We should speak more on that in the future." Her eyes returned to the mirror lest she'd hint at the shared link.

At that moment, Gawain opened the door. "Hey, Brit! Look who I found! And not a drop or step in the process!"

"And there are those who doubt in miracles?" Britomart retorted sharply. "Prince Merlin needs to dress and prepare. Bring him in here already!"

"Britomart, it's all right," Mithian assured her friend. She turned to see Merlin entering the chamber. "Is everything all right, my Prince?"

"It is now. I needed to think. There is the balance. I don't want to fail our people, fellow rulers, the goddess or you," Merlin explained. "Some things we don't rush into rashly. We have to mean those oaths."

"Indeed so." Mithian squeezed his hands in hers. Her eyes sparkled into his. "And there are those who doubt you as a King?" She snorted. "_Experience _and _Example _will guide us as they will. Don't doubt yourself, Merlin." She embraced him. "You're my King. I am your Queen. Let that suffice."

_We have faith in you both, Malodius _chimed in.

_Embrace Destiny and your duty, Merlin, _Kilgarrah urged.

_Look to both the goddess and people, Merlin, _Freya reminded him.

Merlin nodded. He looked at his Princess once again. "That's all I need." His heart floated on _Amor's _warm breath. His lips brushed that muse's notes across the top of her head. He allowed himself to linger in the embrace for a few heartbeats. Then _Duty _urged him onward. "Sorry. Maybe we can come back to this later?"

"I will hold you to that, my Prince." Mithian motioned toward his waiting attire. "Your robes await."

He let her go. "I know. Now I'm ready for them. Thanks to Gawain, Britomart and you."

"We do our part, Prince Merlin," Britomart noted with a bow.

Gawain coughed. "Always a pleasure, Merlin. Get dressed and take that credit you've got coming."

"We'll both try," Mithian declared.

"Right." Merlin strode over to the hanging clothes. Then he took them behind the changing screen. He sucked in a deep breath. _Be regal. Be that representative. Do what you must. _

_Be yourself, Merlin, _Mithian cut in. _Trust that we can work out whatever comes._

_Right. _His eyes glowed bright yellow. _"__Atharraich gu trusganan!__" _

The hanging robes vanished from where they'd been. His Prince robes vanished right off of his back. In the subsequent flash, they exchanged places. With another glint, his magic resized the tunic and breeches to fit his slender form. He picked up the belt with Excalibur hanging in its scabbard. _Best to have all regards. Old and new._

_That's for weddings, Merlin. We're waiting. No cold feet, _Morgana cracked.

_Not helping, _Merlin retorted. He secured the tongue through the right belt hole. Then he stepped back out again. "How's that?"

"Now you look the part," Mithian complimented. _As if you ever didn't? Merlin, no more doubts. Father wanted you as the next King. The goddess put us on this path. Have faith._

_You are my anchor, Mithian, _Merlin declared.

_You mean you don't want to be a prat like Arthur? I thought that might be more on your mind, _Mithian teased.

_Arthur's misguided. I've tried to help him. If I can, I'll try again. Right now, it's about our people and this certain Queen to Be. I wonder who she is? _Merlin rebutted.

Mithian nodded. _That is the right answer, Merlin. _She nodded. "You're ready." She took his hand. "It's time."

"Follow us. We'll make sure no prats await," Gawain assured. "Not with Brit's lectures awaiting them."

"Not everyone can goof around like you, Oaf," Britomart replied not giving an inch in the process. "Follow us, my Prince and Princess." She held the door open.

"Thank you," Merlin expressed. He followed Mithian's lead out into the passage and toward the stairs at its end.

Gawain motioned Britomart out the door before closing it behind them. Then the couple followed the royal duo for _Protection's _and _Friendship's _sakes.

_Destiny _awaited….


	6. Ascension

Chapter 6 [Throne Chamber]

[A/N: In case I don't get another chapter out before then, holiday greetings to everyone. Happy Belated Solstice, Happy Hanukkah and Merry Christmas to one and all!]

Even as the host royals approached, the gathering buzzed about. The guests' eyes inspected the newly-woven floral tapestries along the eastern and western walls. They noted the crowns sitting on the thrones waiting to be claimed by Merlin and Mithian. _Agenda _dictated their conversations either for (or against) the soon-to-be monarchs or the situation in general. Nemeth's knights stood by their posts around the chamber.

The congregation assembled to witness the spectacle. In previous years, Nemeth's invitations had only attracted minimal returns. Typically, only Camelot, Tintagel and Mercia journeyed to Whitgate for these occasions in the past. Now a truly international representation filled the area from across Britannia, Gaul, the Empire, Romania and across the Roman Sea. It left everyone frankly in awe to be frank.

By the two thrones on the chamber's dais, other dignitaries awaited the coronation's beginning. Lord Brumenwald mused over the soon to be coming oath. On the thrones behind him, the regalia sat neatly arranged for their next use. Master Peter scribbled a few notes for the poem honoring his host and hostess. _Malodius _stood a few feet to the poet's left; his eyes sweeping back and forth across the chamber. Freya wrung her hands knowing both supporters and opponents to what must happen stood in that very place.

_Anticipation _crackled through the air….

Morgana flexed her fingers. _Impatience _ate at her. She sensed Merlin's issues and Mithian's anxiety. _With Arthur being the prat, they have to lead. We don't have a choice. _She glanced around at her fellow onlookers. Much as her brother had noticed before, she noted _Resistance _smoldering in some nobles' eyes to see the least.

"Everything all right?" Accolon whispered to her.

"So far. Not everyone approves." She motioned toward the chamber's rear wall.

"Aye. I noticed. So have the others. Not everyone wants Uther's policies reversed, Morgana. _Diplomacy _should rule the day," he assessed.

"We can hope Merlin's learned enough to help Mithian in that regard," she replied. _Doubt _plagued her mindset. Not that she didn't think that Merlin wasn't capable of rising to any occasion. _Experience _had taught her better than that.

Still, with opposition both from within and without, a solid foundation was necessary….

_Have faith, Morgana. Merlin is aware of what needs to be done, _Freya assured her.

_We can hope, _Nimue snarked.

_Emrys knows what he must do, _the goddess reminded them.

_We'll do our best, _Merlin insisted. _Some support maybe?_

_Stand strong and don't be like Pendragon, _Nimue jabbed.

_I'll find a way to keep Nemeth and Britannia going. Then I'll try again to get Arthur to understand, _Merlin asserted.

_You mean we all will, _Mithian reminded him. _Is everyone set?_

_We're all waiting for you, Mithian, _Morgana declared. _Except for Arthur and Gwen, everyone is here. She'd be here if she could be._

_We know, _Merlin agreed. _We're ready._

Less than a dozen heartbeats later, Regius hustled into the chamber through the side door. He cleared his throat. "ATTENTION, YOUR HIGHNESSES AND DIGNIFIED GUESTS! ON BEHALF OF THE PRINCE AND PRINCESS, WELCOME TO WHITGATE! WE APPRECIATE YOUR PRESENCE HERE TODAY! AND NOW PRINCE MERLIN AND PRINCESS MITHIAN!" He signaled to a waiting herald to his left.

The herald blew several loud notes on his horn.

Galahad motioned to Ywain, Lancelot and Josiane. "FORMATION!" When the trio had flanked the door, he nodded to Regius.

Regius bowed to the councilor and First Knight. He stuck his head into the hall where Gawain, Britomart and the royal couple awaited. "We are ready." Then he bowed before stepping aside to allow them access.

Britomart entered first. She inspected the surroundings trying to discern any potential threats to her friends. Seeing nothing apparent, she turned back toward the door and nodded. Then she took her place next to Josiane in the honor guard.

As one, Merlin and Mithian strode into their throne chamber. Their eyes kept their focus on the dais straight ahead of them. Their feet strode almost with whisper softness in that direction.

Gawain brought up the rear. Somehow, he kept his hand close by his sword's hilt but not touching it. He locked eyes with Lancelot. _Everything looks great. Still those arses in the back want to ruin everything. Big Red's got to have someone close by. _

In front of the entering royals, several teenaged boys and girls scattered rose petals across the floor to ease their way.

_What is this? I would've thought this outside, _Merlin wondered.

_It is custom, my Prince. All is going accordingly, _Mithian assured him. _Just breathe easily._

_I'm trying. Anxiety _threatened to clamp down on Merlin's lungs. _I just want this to go perfectly._

_Trust that it will. If not, our friends are here with us. And we have you as well. _Mithian squeezed his hand. She led him the remaining steps stopping in front of the dais. There she nodded to the waiting Lord Brumenwald and Freya.

Lord Brumenwald bowed to them both. "My lord and Lady, you have come before us on this solemn day. With the passing of King Rodor, the rule of Nemeth is left to you. Would you kneel please? Keeping with custom, it is my privilege to administer your oaths."

"With thanks, Lord Brumenwald," Merlin replied. Following his wife's lead, he kneeled alongside her at that spot. He looked to her and then back to the High Chancellor. "We're ready."

"Very well, Prince Merlin. On behalf of the people of Nemeth, I ask you now. Will you put your people and kingdom above all else? Will you safeguard Nemeth even if it means your own life? Will you govern fairly and equitably to all? Will you be just to all in your findings?" Brumenwald proposed.

Merlin bit his lip. Regal burdens suddenly pressed down on his shoulders. He recalled such moments with Arthur back in Camelot. With the Crown came _Age's _responsibility and _Justice's _Rubicon. His eyes met with Josiane's, Prester John's and Percival's respective affirmations back to him. He felt _Pride _and _Warmth _flowing from Hunith. He knew in that heartbeat that it was time. He understood the goddess had guided Mithian and him to that juncture. "Aye, Lord Brumenwald. I so swear to place Nemeth and her people first in my thoughts and actions. I can do no less."

"Princess Mithian, now I must ask you as well. Will you put your people and kingdom above all else? Will you safeguard Nemeth even if it means your own life? Will you govern fairly and equitably to all? Will you be just to all in your findings?" Brumenwald proposed.

Mithian looked to her husband. Then she nodded. "Aye, Lord Brumenwald. I can do no less for our people and kingdom. I swear to be fair and equitable in all things. As Prince Merlin has vowed, so I do as well."

"Thank you, Prince and Princess." Brumenwald bowed quickly. Then he brought out a vial of oil and set it on the table. Then he placed a bowl of water beside the oil. "The dual throne now awaits you, my Lieges. Priestess Freya?"

"The oil and water have been consecrated by the triple goddess. May they follow her path with wisdom, endurance and charity," Freya told him and everyone else.

Merlin looked up at the Chancellor and priestess. "If I may, you overlooked _Service_."

Although she easily deduced his meaning, Freya urged gently, "Please, Prince Merlin, clarify for our sake."

Merlin cleared his throat. "Part of being in a community is that we serve each other. We watch each other's backs. We give ahead for the sake of the greater good. As King Arthur and Princess Mithian have both taught me, being on top means you give the most. They taught me that being the head of a royal household…the _familia_…means the heaviest of responsibility. It means you think the least of yourself. You put the subjects first, then your friends, your allies and your immediate family before yourself." He rubbed the back of his neck feeling his throat clenching from nerves. "You sacrifice everything for them and the kingdom if necessary. I know that's part of the oath. I want to say it first." He turned to Mithian and took her hands in his own. He looked her squarely in the eyes. "My Princess."

"My Prince," Mithian replied. Her eyes misted. A broad smile spread across her face.

"I know we've already vowed ourselves to each other. I'm adding my service to our kingdom…our people to that. I'm yours and theirs," Merlin affirmed.

"And I am yours and theirs." Mithian nodded before adding through the link. _ You see? You do know what's important already. Have faith! I know your heart and mind are good. I know you love our people and me. That's the key. Now we can move ahead. Well spoken.__  
_  
"And we, your subjects, are gladdened by those words," Brumenwald accepted. "Now, if you would, my Lord and Lady, please kneel for the next stage." He glanced to Freya before stepping to the right.

"Together?" Mithian asked her Warlock.

"Together," Merlin agreed while taking her hand in his. They kneeled alongside one another before the priestess.

Freya stood implacably before them; her face drawn into a stoic mask.

_Just as Emrys expressed, my Priestess, you know your duty,_ the goddess reminded.

_I do, Mother. I thought it'd be easier. Forgive me,_ Freya admitted.

_I know the way is hard, Daughter. Your mortal ways make it so. I have given you your friendships. Emrys and you have much to offer each other. I expect this arrangement to be fruitful. Have faith in yourself much as you ask Emrys to trust himself.___

_Aye._ Freya bit her lip. She saw Merlin arching a caring eyebrow in her direction. She noted Mithian offering an affirming smile. _I am fortunate. Thank you, Mother, for reminding me of that._ "Prince Merlin, Princess Mithian, my thanks for speaking to your service and dedication. We all also serve the goddess. We come from the earth and serve her as well. We are followers. And yet we are also caretakers. You have already sworn to serve your _familia_, your allies and the Five Kingdoms. Are you still of that mind?"

"We are," the couple vowed again.

"Will you also remember the goddess in your affairs? Will you be tolerant to her, her followers and those of other faiths? Will your service extend to them as well?" Freya continued.

"We will," the couple promised.

"Thank you." Freya dipped her right forefinger in the water bowl. "Then I bless you with this water. As it relieves your foreheads, it shall wash away the doubts of former rank." She touched Mithian's head first. Then she dipped her finger again and touched Merlin's forehead. _Remember our faith in you as well, my Friends.___

_We shall. Thank you, Priestess Freya_, Mithian replied warmly. While she had expected to feel _Jealousy's_ burning in her stomach, strangely she felt secure instead. Much as Merlin's instincts propelled him in the right direction, so too did hers keep her in the right frame of mind and heart. _Remember something. While you serve the goddess first, you are part of *our familia* as well. __  
_  
_No doubts, Freya. We both care about you,_ Merlin affirmed.

_Thank you._ Somehow Freya kept _Happiness'_ dew from wetting her cheeks. "I know Lord Brumenwald has asked and you've answered. In the goddess' name, I ask if you will rule with compassion and mercy? Will you keep justice for even the lowest of your peasants? Will you judge with a fair eye and a careful mind? Will you guard your borders protecting against threats to a common good?"

"Aye. I shall," Mithian vowed.

"Aye. I will do so," Merlin agreed without hesitation.

"Then I consecrate you both in the name of the triple goddess. May she guide you to the proper way." Freya poured some oil in her hand. She rubbed both hands in it. Then she brushed some across the couple's foreheads. "In her name."

"In her name," the two royals declared.

"Then it is resolved. May you and your people be blessed, Friends." Freya stepped back. She turned back to Lord Brumenwald. "Now for the symbols of state?"

"Aye," the Chancellor agreed. He motioned toward the thrones where the regalia sat in neat piles awaiting the couple. "Princess Mithian, please step forward."

Mithian rose to her feet. She forced herself forward. _Father, give me strength and grace! _She stopped before the throne.

Brumenwald nodded. _Respect _shone in his eyes. "Then, Mithian of Nemeth, with the goddess' grace and your people's admiration, may I present you with your robes of state?" He carefully drew her robes about her before pinning them at her neck. Then he presented her with a golden scepter. "As you have stood for Nemeth, you have more than proven yourself worthy. I present you with your crown now." He held up the Queen's crown of gold with polished gems. "May you wear this in as worthy a fashion as your mother, Queen Taene, did." He set it on her head. "Congratulations, _Queen Mithian_." He bowed to her. "My Queen."

Around the chamber, the crowd applauded affectionately and enthusiastically.

Merlin cheered telepathically, _You deserve this, Mithian._ He bowed his head to her. _I am ready when you are.__  
_  
Mithian shook her head. _My Prince, I will not crown you. We are equals. I am not above you. You are not above me. _ She glanced to the High Chancellor. _It is for Lord Brumenwald to do so. Join me here. It is time. _She held out her hand.

Merlin rose to his feet. _Insecurity _weighed on his steps. He somehow managed not to stumble as he made his way to her side. He took her hand. _Together as equals then, my Princess. _Then he faced the High Chancellor._  
_  
Brumenwald he gathered the remaining regalia. He returned to Merlin's side. "Then, Merlin of Ealdor and Nemeth, may I present you with your symbols of state?" "This is the staff of state. Wield it wisely." He handed the gilt staff to his friend. "This is the seal of state. It is yours now." He held the ring out to the Prince.

Merlin glanced toward his Queen. Then he replied, "I shall accept it for Queen Mithian, our people and myself, Lord Brumenwald."

Brumenwald slid the ring onto his liege's hand. "It fits well, I think, my Prince."

"We can hope to use it well," Merlin presumed.

"Amen," Mithian concurred.

Brumenwald nodded before drawing the royal emerald cape over Merlin's shoulders and securing it at the neck. "That is the right response." He held the royal crown up for consideration. A smile creased his facial features. "And now for the last touch." He set the crown on the Warlock's dark hair before stepping back. "Congratulations, _King Merlin_."

_Never forget this or your worthiness for this role,_ Freya added. _It is for Mithian and you to lead now." He stepped back and considered them both. "You both fit your parts well. Remember to look into your hearts and be strong in the coming days. Meleagant is coming. I know you both will play your parts well. I have faith in you both._

For several heartbeats,_ Silence_ smothered the entire chamber. Minds wondered about what the future held for them all. They worried about the threats. They pondered the royals' promise.

Finally Lord Brumenwald broke the ice. "LONG LIVE THE KING AND QUEEN!"

"LONG LIVE THE KING AND QUEEN! LONG LIVE THE KING AND QUEEN! LONG LIVE THE KING AND QUEEN!" the assembled throng chorused in support. Their hands clapped akin to thunder. Perhaps a few were half-hearted. Still the majority applauded loudly. Still among the loyal nobles and the allies, the sentiment weighed toward unconditional support.

Merlin struggled to maintain his composure. _ We did it! We really did it.___

_As I told you we would, my King. Oh ye of little faith,_ Mithian reminded and needled him simultaneously.

_Because we support each other, my Queen,_ Merlin responded. _Not that you'd let me forget that anyway.___

_What was that? _Mithian retorted fighting to keep the smirk from her face.

_Oh nothing._ He added a shrug for her benefit.

They turned to face the supportive crowd. They raised their hands in thanks and affirmation.

_Challenges_ indeed faced them from within their borders and beyond. A new base still needed to be established. But _Hope's_ light brightened the moment. And at that point, it was all that counted.

A new age had begun. Where it led would determine the fate of all concerned….


	7. Courting Danger

Chapter 7 [Next Morning]

For the rest of that day and into the night, Merlin and Mithian reinforced relationships. Hands shook hands over and over. Promises were made to be developed at a later date. At the banquet, speeches were recited. _Praise _wafted down through words and verse.

There was a major difference however. Whereas they were allies under Rodor's stewardship, now they stood as equals. Relationships changed. _Priority _would determine how the interactions developed….

[Royal Bedchamber]

Mithian stirred under the sheets. _Sol's _rays brushed across her face. Her nose twitched. Her eye blinked open slowly. Her hand slipped to the left toward the imprint therein.

Despite the imprint still there, Merlin was already out of bed.

_Merlin, where are you? _She knew he wanted to prove himself as King. Still she'd hoped they could ease into that transition. The old religion, divides between different groups, Meleagant's brewing invasion and Arthur's hostility pushed them past that point. Still she'd hoped to work with him together.

Seems he'd beaten her to the punch…again….

_We're supposed to be a team! _She smacked the bedpost. Then she marched toward the wardrobe. She rummaged through her gowns. She grabbed her lavender dress and pulled it on. "Can I have some assistance?"

Jocelyn rushed into the chamber. "My Queen! Good Morning!" She curtseyed. "May I secure your back?"

"Aye. Please do." Mithian turned to allow the chambermaid to do so. "Did you see the King this morning?"

"Nay. The knights reported him heading down the passage toward the council chamber about two turns of the hourglass ago. Is something wrong?" Jocelyn informed her. She finished securing the last tie. Then she stepped back.

"Let's hope it's just he's eager to start in on our duties. Thank you. Perhaps you might let the kitchens know to start our breakfast?" Mithian requested. When Jocelyn had left, she frowned. _What's going on now?_

_Anger's _fire burned across the shared link. Then a most unwelcome presence's stench declared its cause.

_Merlin! Please don't be foolish! _Mithian rushed out of the bedroom and toward the chamber in question.

[Council Chamber—A Sixth of an Hourglass Turn Earlier]

Merlin paced about the expansive chamber. His eyes surveyed every nook and cranny. Everything still remained as it had been. His feet met the indentations worn into the floor. _Sol _brushed warmth across his skin. His hands slid across each of the chairs surrounding the rectangular table….

…that is until he stopped before Rodor's now-vacant seat….

…the seat either Mithian or he would now be sitting in….

…and before getting comfortable, _Trouble _and _Chaos _bore down faster than a wagon drawn by crazed stallions on him….

_Where to begin? _He took a draught from his goblet. From the previous day's discussions, treaties with Tintagel and Mercia would be renewed. Annis would send representatives to do the same within the fortnight. Elena, Mithian and he would speak soon on a Nemeth-Amazonia accord soon enough. And that was before addressing the court concerning the matters at hand.

_One matter at a time, Emrys, _the goddess advised. _Do not allow yourself to be distracted. That is what your enemies are counting on. _

_Milady, thank you for the reminder. There are so many things, _he lamented.

_Remember to be aware! Remember…. _The goddess' telepathic content cut off in a heartbeat.

_Lady? Lady, I… _He ground his teeth. _What happened? She said to be aware. I… _His eyes narrowed. _Realization _registered in his mind. His eyes glinted. _"__A 'nochdadh!__"_

In the corner, the Sorceress shimmered into view. _Surprise _stiffened her limbs. _Annoyance _sparked in her eyes. "My! My! You're not the idiot Pendragon considers you to be, Emrys. Most impressive." She smirked at him.

"You're not welcome." His eyes met hers.

"Such lack of manners! I wanted to congratulate Mithian and you," she chastised.

He coughed. "We're mourning because of your actions." He curled his lip. "What are you up to?"

"Now _that _would be telling." She sighed. "Meleagant and the others content themselves to watch for now. Still they will press southward soon enough. They have their needs. I have mine." Her eyes glowed blood red under the hood. "One of which is to speak with you without the goddess or priestesses listening in." She considered him again. "Mithian can sense me. And now you've shown that you can as well. You do have potential. Join me."

"Never." He ground his teeth. The rebuttal hissed between them akin to a snake's hiss.

"Rebellion from within and without. You'd be best be ready to stand tall and strong, Emrys. Not even your ability can hold off every threat at once. Soon you'll know…." With that, she vanished in a dark flash.

_Worry _weighed down on his shoulders. While she hadn't cast a spell or did anything other than issue a threat, he knew she didn't do so without meaning it. He understood her assessment. Worse he knew how easily she could manipulate those things to her advantage. _What will she do next?_

_Merlin? Are you all right? _Mithian called.

_And here it comes. _He shook his head. He opened the door to find a peeved Princess glaring at him. "Good morning. I just came here to think before we speak to Elena and the others. I didn't want to wake you."

"So you sit here by yourself? You know better. At least have some of the knights with us," she lectured.

"They can't stop her. Mithian, the Sorceress cut the goddess off in mid-conversation with me. At least I sensed her presence. That's something," he disagreed.

"As I have the last two times she's been here. Still we shouldn't be alone." Mithian embraced him. "What did she rant about now?"

"That there will be a challenge soon but I don't know what. She talked about challenges both inside and outside of Nemeth. Meleagant will invade. We need to meet with the council. Then we'll be able to start coming up with a response," he recalled.

"Now that, my Prince, is a worthy plan. Come. Let's get some breakfast. Then we'll start securing our allies' friendship and borders," Mithian complimented.

Hearing _Hunger _growl in his stomach, he followed her lead toward the dining area. Still he couldn't relax.

_Danger _stalked them just beyond the edge of their sensitivity it seemed…..


	8. Back in Camelot

Chapter 8 [Camelot]

Arthur led his knights to the forest's edge. The ride back from Nemeth had dampened his spirits and weighed on his soul. _Bitterness _and _Distraction _burned at the knights. _Lament _sagged down on Arthur's mood. He frowned. He wanted nothing more than to turn around, go back to Nemeth and knock sense into Merlin's head.

Alas that wouldn't make any difference. Magic warped his former manservant's thinking.

_Can't he see that this is wrong? _Arthur shook his head. He knew that Uther would've invaded Nemeth to press the point. Still the balance had shifted. His current group of knights were nowhere near the quality of their predecessors. In addition, said predecessors either served or allied with Nemeth's tolerant position. To make matters worse, _Instability _and _Factions _split Camelot. Defenses still needed to be rebuilt. The treasury lagged behind in revenues.

_Let's see what Gwen has to say. Hopefully she has good news. _He turned toward his companions. "Follow me to the citadel! Onward!" He urged his horse forward at a rapid gallop across the meadows and into the city. _Desire _pushed him to drive his horse faster. He couldn't wait to see the Queen.

Anything to feel better….

[A Sixth Turn of the Hourglass Earlier]

Gwen skimmed a pair of parchment documents. _Resistance _burned in the nobles' eyes during the just-concluded audience. She had little to report to Arthur about finances or governance. The new court physician, Aethelred of Humbria, proved little help in conciliar matters. Worse still, he struggled with most maladies. She'd sent him out to deal with a plague outbreak along the northern border. _Between the tension and this sickness, we are vulnerable! _She set the vellum down on the desk. She stood and walked to the window. Her eyes glanced down toward the courtyard three floors down.

The merchants and citadel's household staff hustled over the stones below. The castellans unloaded food from incoming wagons. They filled pails with grain and water for the next meal's preparation. Merchants also sold cloth and bags of wool for new garments against _Winter's _approaching chill.

_Everyone seems to be scrambling more so than usual. _She frowned. She missed the certainty when Arthur had the original knights and Merlin there. _Routine _brought comfort. Now she had no idea what to expect. _How do I tell the advisors or the manor lords if Arthur doesn't return soon? And what of Merlin? Freya said the coronation would be soon. Are he and Mithian all right? Did Arthur keep his peace? Worry _ground at her. _Arthur, please! We need our allies!_

She noticed the people moving toward the sides of the cobbled way. Her ears heard hooves' clopping noises. _Hope _skipped a beat in her heart. Her eyes spied their confirmation. She saw her King appear with the knights through the arch and into the courtyard. _Thankfully you're safe! _She rushed out of the chamber. "George!"

George hustled over. With stiff movements, he bowed to her. "Queen Guinevere?"

"Please prepare a meal for Arthur. Let Audrey know," she requested.

"At once." George bowed again and hustled away toward the kitchens.

_I wish he was more like Merlin! _She rolled her eyes. _Arthur! He's waiting! _She rushed down the front stairs toward the heavy wooden front door. As she descended, the knights opened it for her. She barely broke stride. "ARTHUR!"

"GWEN!" Seeing her brought a smile to Arthur's face. He dismounted and rushed over to her. His arms swept her up in their embrace. "Everything is all right?"

"As much as can be. Athelred is in the north dealing with a plague epidemic. The council and lords wish an audience with you. Sorry the news isn't much better. I sent George to fetch dinner for you." Her lips pecked his cheek. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Gwen. As always, you know my mind before I do. The road was long. We can use a good meal. Come. We can get caught up in the main hall," Arthur insisted.

She nodded. She noted _Disappointment _in his eyes. _Now what happened? _"Aye. Still why didn't you eat more between Whitgate and here? I can't believe Merlin and Mithian didn't send food with you. Especially after you were with them for the coronation."

Arthur sighed. "Gwen…." He shook his head. A deep frown twisted his mouth.

She grimaced. "Arthur, please tell me you didn't alienate them. You did stay to support them at the coronation."

"Nay. I did not," Arthur rebutted. "Gwen, we can't support them. They're using _magic_! They spit on what Father did. We…."

She rolled her eyes. She wanted to lecture him soundly. Still she knew better than to do so in the open. "We do have our meal. Keep your armor on. We need to speak."

"Gwen, I have to get changed and…." Arthur started.

She turned quickly. Her eyes blazed into his. "The servants can deal with that. You need to eat. I have things to speak to you about NOW." She marched back up the granite stairs and through the heavy oak door.

He ground his teeth. _I really don't need this! _He turned to the waiting groom. "Please make sure my horse is fed, watered and back in his stall. Thank you. Mortimer, you and the others relax. We'll speak again tomorrow."

"Aye." Mortimer motioned the other knights out of Arthur's way. While he would've supported the King's position against the growing support for the Old Religion, he wasn't about to snipe Gwen especially in public.

_I wish Leon, Percival or even Gawain were here. They'd see things the way I do. At least I thought they did. _Arthur handed off the reins to the groom. Then he headed for the main hall. There he found George setting up a platter of roasted fowl and mashed turnips or squash in a wooden bowl.

Gwen stewed silently in her chair.

"George, thank you. That will be all," Arthur instructed.

"Sire! It is good to see you! I'll get your wine…." George started.

"I've got it. GEORGE, THAT WILL BE ALL!" Arthur barked. _Impatience _burned over his steward's lack of common sense. His blue eyes burned into George's to further emphasize the point.

George frowned but said nothing. He bowed to the royal couple. Then he skulked from the chamber and shut the door behind himself.

"Did you really need to yell at George like that, Arthur? He was following my orders. He may not be Merlin but he does care." She shook her head at him.

"He is infuriating! Gwen, what is going on? I barely get in here. Then you're angry. Why did you start about Nemeth? What happened there happened," he wondered.

She tapped on the oak table's worn surface. "And what _exactly _was that? Arthur, I know Uther taught you more about diplomacy than you're showing. Given Rodor's murder, you know they're not going to deal with your opposition to co-existing peacefully."

"That goddess wants to take back over again. Gwen, stop taking their side!" he assumed.

"Actually she wants to co-exist. Do you think that we could defend ourselves from her if she really wanted us out of the way? Arthur, think!" she countered.

Arthur scoffed. "Father would be hunting them down right now. I would do the same if Merlin hadn't got the other rulers on his side." He shook his head.

"Merlin just wants to live! He's sick of hiding! So do others like him. Morgana and Accolon told you as much!" She sighed. "You should've sent me instead. I wouldn't have made any promises. Still I would've used _proper diplomacy _instead of blowing up in front of Nemeth's ruling council as you did!"

He stared at her. "How did you…? The knights and I just rode nonstop from Whitgate. There were no messengers. One of those priestesses was here. Don't tell me they spoke to you." His eyes narrowed.

"Aye. Freya did. She was here yesterday. She told me what happened. She also warned me about her goddess' impatience. Arthur, you aren't Uther. You don't have his support. Besides our friends and allies want to co-exist. Why can't we?"

"Because magic's evil! We can't trust those witches!" Arthur snapped.

She snorted. "They want to co-exist with us. If they didn't, why did Morgana and Accolon come here first? Why did Freya come on her own to warn us? Just deal with them too. Times are changing. We need to change with them!"

"NAY! We don't have to do any such thing! I told you…." He gulped from his goblet.

"Now you're telling me?" She stared at him. "Arthur Pendragon, have you lost your mind? Freya offered to bring me there. I didn't go because you asked me not to. Besides someone had to watch things here." She stood. "I do have to express my condolences. You don't object to that. Do you?"

"Gwen, I'd rather you…." he started to object.

She ignored him. "We'll talk when I get back. I can't even look at you right now! I…" Before she could finish her statement, a cloud of mist swallowed her whole sweeping her away from there.

When it dissipated, she was nowhere to be seen.

He jumped to his feet. _Indignation, Concern _and _Anger _all burned at him. "Even after everything we do, they just get around us!" He stalked over to the door. "GEORGE!"

The brown-nosing porter rushed over and stood at attention. "Aye, Sire?"

"Fetch the knights NOW! We need to speak immediately!" Arthur ordered.

George trembled. Still he knew better than to disobey Arthur in that particular heartbeat. He rushed off not wanting to endure another tantrum or worse.

Arthur slumped into his chair. He rubbed his forehead. "Gwen had better be all right. So help me…" _Rage _flared still further inside of himself.

Seemed another Rubicon had been vaulted…..


	9. Plans Spin

**[A/N: Happy New Year, Everyone!]**

Conclusion

[Somewhere Else]

As Arthur issued his half-verbalized threat, the goddess clearly heard it from his lips and mind. _The Pendragon resists what must happen, does he? _Her eyes narrowed. _He is so ungrateful. Let him see how insignificant his threat truly is._

"Milady?" Freya stepped through another portal along with Nimue. "You summoned us?"

_Aye. You did well to advise Guinevere of Camelot's building peril. I wish for her to soothe feelings with Nemeth and the other kingdoms._

"One of us can teleport here there. I'd be happy to do it with your leave," Freya offered.

Nimue considered the goddess' tone and body language. A snarky smirk spread across her face. "She's already there. Milady, well done." She curtseyed.

_This isn't about vengeance. Arthur Pendragon dared to challenge my authority. He threatened you and the rest of my children. I gave him a demonstration of what I can do. Let him deal with that! _The goddess' eyes blazed. _And I'm not done. _She clenched her fist and then opened it again. She held up an intricately carved coin. _Nimue, I have an errand for you._

"Of course," Nimue agreed.

_Do you remember Osgar? Bring him here. I have a mission for him, _the goddess instructed.

"At once." Nimue waved her hands and vanished in a poof of mist.

The goddess nodded. Then she glanced at Freya. _Pendragon must understand. I tire of putting up with him._

Freya gulped but said nothing else. She hoped war wasn't on the horizon….

[Whitgate—Mausoleum]

Mithian wiped her father's marker off with a damp cloth. Her eye inspected that and the other nameplates along that section of wall. She exhaled heavily. "I'm sorry, Father. I wish we could've stopped the Sorceress."

"That's on me," Merlin reminded her.

Mithian shook her head. "I've already told you to stop thinking like that. Father knows your heart, Merlin. Please stop doubting yourself."

"I should've focused more," he declared.

"And you learned a valuable lesson. We both have," Mithian assured him. In that heartbeat, she shivered. "Did you feel that?"

He saw the torches' light flicker ever so slightly. A bit of stray mist wafted through the area. He sensed another presence coming from it. _I'm feeling someone else in here. _He looked around.

As the mists solidified, he saw a person's silhouette in them. The figure felt around at its surroundings akin to a blind man. "Hello? Where am I?"

Merlin and Mithian looked at each other. "Gwen?"

"Merlin? Mithian? Is that you? Where are you?" Gwen called.

"We're right here. Just follow my voice," he advised her. He stepped into the mists and extended his hand. "See my hand? Take it."

Gwen seized onto the offered hand with hers. _Instinct _recognized Merlin's hand from the years in Camelot. "Got it. Can you get me out of here?"

"Follow me." He guided her back toward Mithian and the mausoleum proper. "What happened? Did Freya, Nimue or Morgana leave you in there?"

Gwen shook her head. "I was just arguing in the main hall back in Camelot with Arthur. Then that mist swallowed me up. Next thing I know, I hear you both and saw your hand, Merlin." She looked around. "Where are we?"

"This is the royal crypt for our monarchs, Gwen," Mithian explained. "We were just checking Father's grave to make sure everything's in order."

"I'm sorry about what happened to King Rodor. He was a good man. I know you both will carry on with his legacy," Gwen offered.

"That's very kind, Gwen. Thank you," Mithian expressed. "I still can't believe he's gone."

"I remember how I felt when my father died. It took a while to deal with it. Merlin, I know you dealt with your father too," Gwen recalled.

"Arthur was with me when he died," he noted. "I just wish he'd lived longer. I could've used his wisdom longer."

"I could have as well. Still it is for us to carry on. Perhaps we should send a messenger?" he offered. "That way Arthur won't think I'm behind this."

"Merlin, stop! He knows better than that," Gwen disagreed. "If you wanted to do damage, you certainly had plenty of chances to do it while you were still in Camelot! I told him you only want to co-exist. You still want to be his friend and ally. What else can he want?"

"Everything his way and Uther's," Mithian presumed. "He has to see that we all need to get along especially with Meleagant and his witch in Cawdor. Meantime would you like something to eat or drink? We were about to have dinner."

"I don't want to intrude. If you need to eat, I can wait," Gwen tried to decline.

He scoffed. "You are not intruding. Come on, Gwen. We insist that you join us." He motioned toward the door. "Then we'll figure out what to do after that."

Gwen nodded. _Relief _warmed her heart and spread a smile across her face. "In that case, I definitely could use a meal. I'd like to talk to the other rulers if they're still here as well."

"Some are. There's plenty of time for that. Follow us," Mithian insisted. She led them out of the crypt and toward the palace proper. Once there, issues waited to be solved. Threats could surface. Perhaps a crisis would emerge.

Still when working together, a meeting of the minds could accomplish a great deal…at least one could hope for such…..

THE END (for now)


End file.
